No True Explanation
by xXSunshineGirlXx
Summary: When Ryan and Sharpay find out something about their childhood, confusion is spread. There's not a whole lot of the true explanation when the truth is told. ZEKEPAY
1. Chapter 1: Part One

**(A/N: This fanfic was written by my BFF, Sarah. So, please review! We both love 'em!)**

* * *

No True Explanation

Summary: When Ryan and Sharpay find out something about their childhood, confusion is spread. There's not a whole lot of the true explanation when the truth is told. Zekepay.

18 year old Ryan Evans was sorting through the mail. His twin sister, Sharpay grabbed a letter from their mother and ripped it open. Their mother was working on a movie in Mexico and she wrote to them often. Sharpay scanned the letter and couldn't believe her eyes.

"What's wrong, Shar?" Ryan asked. Sharpay shoved the letter in Ryan's hands. Ryan started reading the letter. "Nothing's wrong with it." Sharpay pointed to a part of it. Ryan read that part and his face held a confused look. "Are you sure?"

"Well, it's written on paper so it's probably true." Sharpay stated. The front door shut and their father walked in, whistling. He was met with two serious faces and he stopped whistling.

"Hello," Sharpay and Ryan said, arms folded.

"Hey, kids. What's up?" Ryan gave his dad the letter.

"It's not as bad as you think, guys," Mr. Evans said. Sharpay's eyebrows were raised at him.

**TBC . . . **

**

* * *

**

(A/N: This is the ending of Chapter One: Part One! Review, please!)


	2. Chapter 1: Part Two

_"It's not as bad as you think, guys," Mr. Evans said. Sharpay's eyebrows were raised at him._

* * *

"So you guys aren't twins. You're still brother and sister."

"Half brother and half sister," Sharpay said.

"I'll explain. Sit down," Mr. Evans said as they walked into the living room. The real story was that Sharpay and Ryan had the same dad but a different mother. Mr. Evans didn't know that he had a son; he later found that out by phone. So he took both kids in and told them they were twins.

"So, who's older?" Ryan wanted to know.

"You are, Ryan. A month older."

"What?"

"See, I said I didn't know I had a son. I knew I had Sharpay."

"So, I've been lied to about my birthday?" Sharpay asked.

"Remember when we always said it was your non-birthday? Well, that day was your birthday." (A/N Dumb but works sorta . . .)

"Oh. Well, that's dumb. Wait . . . whose mother's lived with us for the last 18 years then?"

Mr. Evans looked at Sharpay and Ryan for a minute and said, "Well, the woman that sent the letter is . . . Ryan's mother."

Sharpay was heartbroken but tried not to show it. "Oh. Um, I'll be back." She walked up the stairs and then shut the door. She jumped on her bed, clutching her pillow and tried not to cry.

* * *

**(A/N: So, that's the end of part two of chapter one . . . please review!)**


	3. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Wow, two chapters updated in one night, sweet! Well, I don't know if it counts as two, cause the other one was the last part to the actual first chapter. Anyway, please review when you're done, OK? Thanks!)**

* * *

The doorbell rang and Ryan walked to the door and opened it. There stood Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez, Chad Danforth, Taylor McKessie, Zeke Baylor, Jason Cross and Kelsi Nielson.

"Hey guys," Ryan said, sorta sad. He let them in and they took off their coats and shoes.

"What's wrong?" Gabriella asked.

"Nothing," Ryan replied quickly. Gabi looked at him. "OK. There is." He briefly told the gang what he and Sharpay found out.

"Wow. Sorry, dude." Troy said.

"You know, it's kinda funny. Sometimes I wished that Sharpay wasn't my twin but now she's not . . ."

"Yeah. Where's Sharpay?" Zeke said.

"In her room. You can go up there if you want to."

"I will. Wait, should I be scared?" Zeke asked. Troy looked at him and they heard a shoe slam on the wall.

"Be scared." Ryan warned. Zeke nodded and walked up the stairs quietly. He knocked on the door. No answer.

"Shar?" he asked, knocking on the door. A muffled invitation was said and Zeke walked in. Sharpay's room was a mess and Sharpay was under her pink comforter. Zeke sat next to her and slowly lifted the blanket. Sharpay was hugging her pillow, trying not to cry. She looked up at Zeke and took a deep breath.

"Hey, Shar."

"Oh Zeke!" Sharpay cried. She burst into tears and Zeke hugged her, consoling her.

"It's alright. Don't worry, it'll be alright."

Sharpay looked at Zeke and sniffed. "My life's horrible. How can you expect it to be alright?"

Zeke thought about it for a second. "Well, remember when you and Ryan were younger? And when you liked Troy and thought I was a dork that liked only basketball and baking. You weren't miserable then. And acting and singing and dancing make you happy. Just remember the good times and forget the bad."

"You're telling me this stuff and I don't even know my own mother."

"Well, she still loves you. Your dad loves you. Ryan loves you. His mother loves you. And most importantly—"

"Yes?"

"I love you," Zeke said.

Sharpay hugged him tightly for a few seconds and she whispered, "I love you, too." They both smiled and kissed.

* * *

**(A/N: OK, please review now! Thanks!)**


	4. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Yeah . . . sorry about the long wait . . . _Anyway_, here's the next chapter of No True Explanation, written by my BFF, Sarah. Review!)**

* * *

Sharpay and Zeke were walking down the stairs. Everyone else looked up and then looked back to the laptop which Gabriella was controlling. Chad gave Sharpay a weird look.

"What?"

Taylor looked at Sharpay and started laughing. "Um, Sharpay? Your mascara and eyeliner ran."

"How much?" Sharpay asked, rubbing her eyes.

"You're smearing it," Gabi said. Sharpay groaned and ran to the bathroom. In about 2 minutes, she came back out with reapplied mascara and eyeliner.

"What are you looking at on the laptop?" Sharpay asked.

"Stuff," Troy said.

"You know what I want for Christmas?" Sharpay asked.

"A new furnace?" Jason asked, quoting A Christmas Story. (A/N I love that movie. I recommend watching it. Two thumbs up.)

"No," Sharpay said. "To find my real mother. She's out there somewhere."

"Found a site where you can find relatives and people in your family," Gabi said. Sharpay sat down next to Gabi on the floor.

"Can I turn on the radio?" Troy asked. Ryan nodded and Troy turned it on. Rockin' around the Christmas Tree was playing.

"This song's cool," Chad commented. "Taylor, stop humming."

Taylor objected, "I'm not humming!"

"You will soon, though. I turn my back and then you'll start humming."

"Oh please!" Taylor said.

"I think I found it!" Gabi blurted out. Everyone turned their heads to the screen. "The moment of truth." Sharpay grabbed Zeke's hand and squeezed it. Hard.

Gabi was being slow about it. "Just hurry!" Zeke said.

"Suspenseful moment for you too, Zeke?" Jason asked his friend.

"No. Sharpay's killing the circulation in my hand," Zeke said. The guys had to slightly laugh about that.

"Stupid computer. Dumb piece of plastic," Gabriella muttered.

"Whoa, Gabi. Watch your language there," Chad said. The guys laughed and Gabi rolled her eyes.

"The page loaded, Shar." Sharpay looked at the screen. The parents were Brian Evans and Heather Anderson. Ryan also looked at the screen.

"Hey, there's a contact button. Click on it." Gabi clicked on it and there was Heather Anderson's home address. Sharpay was amazed and smiled.

"What is it?" Kelsi asked her.

"My real mom lives in New York City. I bet she's a model."

"Google her," Troy suggested.

"That's the most—amazing thing I've heard today," Sharpay said. Zeke cleared his throat. "_Second_ best thing I've heard today."

They googled Sharpay's mother and found out that she was a model. She still modeled but didn't do as much. Gabi printed out the address and Sharpay started writing a letter to her mother.

* * *

**(A/N: So . . . didja like it? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!)**


	5. Chapter 4

**(A/N: Sorry . . . I know that I said when I finally updated Coming Back With Time, that I'd also update this story that same night. Well . . . after I posted Once Upon a Time . . . , the Zekepay poem, I had to get off the computer, and I was busy Friday night, so . . . yeah. Anyway, I'm done ranting. Here's the next chapter!)**

* * *

About 2 weeks later, the doorbell rang. Ryan opened the door and saw a woman that looked exactly like Sharpay.

"Hi, are you Miss Anderson?" Ryan asked politely even though he guessed so.

"Yes I am. And who would you be?"

"Sharpay's half brother."

"Is Sharpay home?"

"Yeah, one second. You can come in if you want."

Miss Anderson walked in and sat down on the couch. Ryan ran up to Sharpay's room and told her to come downstairs.

"Hey, Shar, surprise for you." Ryan said. Sharpay walked down with him. Sharpay saw her mom and smiled. Miss Anderson got up and the two hugged.

"I'm sorry I left." Miss Anderson said.

"It's alright."

"Does anyone want a drink or anything?" Ryan asked.

Sharpay shook her head. Miss Anderson said, "No thanks, sweetie."

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Ryan's anything BUT sweet."

"Hey, I heard that, little sister!"

"Told you he isn't sweet!"

An hour later, the gang came over. Miss Anderson walked in as the gang came in the house. She saw Troy and walked to him.

She put her arm around Troy and said, "Oh, Shar, your boyfriend's so cute!"

Ryan held back a laugh as Troy had a surprised look on his face.

Gabriella asked Ryan quietly, "Who's that?"

"Sharpay's mother."

"Oh, I'm glad I didn't hurt her then. That'd be bad."

"Uh, Mom? That's not my boyfriend. This is my boyfriend." Sharpay said, grabbing Zeke's wrist. Miss Anderson stuck out her hand and Zeke shook it.

"Nice to meet you." Zeke said politely.

* * *

**(A/N: The chapter ends here. Did you like it? Please review! -Sarah**

**This is Melissa again . . . If it motivates you to review, I have the next few chapters already on my computer. So, I can update soon if you guys review . . . )**


	6. Chapter 5

**(A/N: OK, the bold font tells what's happened since Zeke's met Miss Anderson. This is a good chapter! Please read and review!)**

* * *

**That night changed some of the gang's mind about Miss Anderson. She and Ryan were talking about different things. Ryan had been listening to music on a Walkman and had pressed stop. The next day, he lent the tape to Kelsi. He didn't realize that . . .**

The next day, the gang came over.

"Hey, Sharpay, where's your mom?" Ryan asked.

"She's doing something. She'll be gone all day. Why do you ask?"

Ryan shrugged. "Just wondering." He was feeling weird about the conversation they had last night.

About everyone was present. Sharpay asked, "Where's Kelsi?"

Gabi looked at Taylor and commented, "Well, your brother should know. He got your mother to say mean things about Kelsi, recorded it on a tape and lent it to Kelsi."

"I didn't do that!"

"And in the act, Ryan didn't stop Miss Anderson. It just proves that boys can be insensitive."

Sharpay was confused. "Well, if it was an act, Ryan wouldn't have stopped my mom."

"True."

"I didn't record anything to insult Kelsi!" Ryan protested. He hadn't or he thought he hadn't . . .

Taylor looked at him. "Yes you did. I heard it three times."

Ryan objected. "I didn't make Miss Anderson say that! Why would I do that? I mean you'd have to be stupid to do something like that! When Miss Anderson and I started talking, I must have pressed record instead of stop."

Sharpay said, "You're blaming my mother for this? Well, think again. Your mother lied to us, faked my identity and um, what was it? Oh yeah, she was proud that she lied about my whole life to random people. For all we know, my name might not be Sharpay. It could be Annabelle or even Gabriella!"

Gabi giggled. "Hi, Gabriella, I'm Gabriella."

Sharpay giggled also. "Nice to meet you, Gabriella. Gabriella Evans. Not bad. Hmm, I dunno. Sharpay Evans sounds cuter."

"I think it's weird that Miss Anderson thinks that Troy's cute." Chad said.

"Troy's cute." Gabriella said.

"You have to say that, you're just about Troy's wife." Zeke joked.

"Hey!"

"Oh, Gabriella Bolton, that sure sounds cute." Jason teased in a overly sweet voice.

"Yeah, like totally cute." Zeke said. That all had to laugh at that.

**(A/N: Like it? Do you really think Ryan would set Miss Anderson to say mean things about Kelsi? I hope not! Please review!! -Sarah**

**This is Melissa again. I know it was a bit short, but, you know. REVIEW!)**


	7. Chapter 6

**(A/N: Sorry about the long wait . . . I've been busy. I'll try to update sooner! Yeah, I know, you've all heard THAT before, LOL. So, here's the next chapter of the story!)**

* * *

That night, Sharpay went to the hotel her mom was staying at. She knocked on the door and Miss Anderson opened it and Sharpay went in. Miss Anderson pushed off the suitcase that had been occupying space. Sharpay sat down as did Miss Anderson.

"Mom, I hope I don't offend you or anything but . . ." Sharpay started. What if her mother really had said those things about Kelsi? _I'm starting to believer Ryan! Why would my mom do something like that? _

"Yes, Shar?"

"Ryan says that you said mean things about my friend, Kelsi. And it's on a tape and he recorded something and lent it to Kelsi."

Miss Anderson looked at Sharpay. "Why would I insult your friends? They're very nice people."

Sharpay was confused. "Ryan wouldn't do something like that though."

"Sweetie, I don't know why people do those types of things but maybe you should ask Ryan about the tape. If you stay calm he would tell you."

"Doesn't make any sense though. Ryan's only mean to me. Oh well. I'll ask him again."

"Wait, does Ryan--" Miss Anderson asked. She swallowed. "Does Ryan have a girlfriend?"

Sharpay blinked. "Um, no. He's been on dates but . . . Let's not go there."

"Maybe he likes your friend and said nasty things so you would get mad and he'd tell her the truth."

Sharpay thought of it. She highly doubted it but Ryan can keep secrets. _Maybe he likes Kelsi? Nah. _"It's possible."

"Yes, it is, dear. Oh my, it's late. You ought to be going home or your father will worry." Miss Anderson said.

"OK. Bye Mom."

"Bye sweetie."

Sharpay opened the door and went through then closed it. _Hm . . . Maybe Ryan does like Kelsi . . .? _

* * *

**(A/N Does Ryan like Kelsi? Hm . . . Read more to find out! Please review! -Sarah**

**This is Melissa again. Kinda short, but I have the next few chapters on my computer, so I'll post over the weekend or something if I remember and have the time. Please REVIEW!!)**


	8. Chapter 7

**(A/N: So, here's the next chapter for No True Explanation. I hope you like it! Please review!)**

Sharpay got home and went to Ryan's room. She knocked loudly and opened the door. Ryan was reading a book and he looked up.

"Yes?"

Sharpay said. "We never talk anymore."

"Um, yeah we do. We are right now."

_This is gonna take forever!_ "That's pretty funny. You know, girls like guys that have a sense of humor."

"Shar, there is NO way I'm gonna out with another one of your friends AGAIN."

"Oh, Ryan. You could like one of them. Think about it."

"No, no and no."

"Well, would you go out with one of YOUR friends?"

"They're all dating."

Sharpay thought about it. _Well, Kelsi and Jason _are_ dating._ "Say they weren't."

"Sharpay, I do not like anyone of our friends like that and never will."

"So, you don't like Kelsi?" Sharpay asked.

"What? I don't like her like that! Where's you get that idea?"

"Mom."

"Shar . . ."

"What? Are you saying that I can't believe my own mother?"

"How would your mother know if I liked Kelsi--which I don't?"

"Women know these things."

"Bravo for women." Ryan muttered.

"You mean, brava. Besides, you could be easily denying this to me."

"How many times do I have to tell you? I don't like Kelsi!" Ryan said.

"Right. That's believable. It's alright. You can tell me whatever, I'm your sister."

Ryan grinned and Sharpay saw hope in her plan. "I'll tell you something."

Sharpay smiled. Her plan worked! "Yeah?"

"Get out."

"Make me."

"I will."

"Then do it!"

"That's it." Ryan said. He grabbed Sharpay's wrist and dragged her out of his room. Sharpay was insulted. She was just trying to help. _Boys will be boys. Oh well, I tried. Hey, is it possible that Ryan _is _telling the truth? Nah._

* * *

**(A/N Was Ryan telling the truth? Let's hope so! Please review and keep reading to find out what happens next! -Sarah**

**Hey, it's Melissa again! Please REVIEW!)**


	9. Chapter 8

**(A/N: I am SO sorry it took me so long to update! I've had this document on my computer, but being in eighth grade at my school means you're busy! We had the variety show, so practices and homework took up a LOT of my time, and . . . yeah. Sorry . . . but, here's the next chapter, and please review!)**

The gang was over again, two days later. Even Kelsi was there. No one knew who got her to go or how but it has been rumored that maybe Jason had something to do with it . . .

Anyway, Ryan and Sharpay weren't talking to each other. The gang was watching TV.

"How come we always watch TV and never go anywhere anymore?" Taylor complained.

"Good idea, Tay. Go get us a pizza." Chad said.

"Pepperoni." Jason said.

"And sausage." Zeke said.

"Extra cheese." Troy added.

"Get your own pizza." Taylor said.

"Make us." Troy said.

"Shut up, I'm trying to watch TV." Ryan said.

"What are you gonna do, mute me?" Troy asked.

"With the power of this remote, I mute you!" Ryan said, "muting" Troy.

"It worked!" Chad said.

"No, it didn't." Troy said.

"Yay!" Sharpay said. "Oh boy! Yay, yay, yay!"

"What?" Zeke asked.

"Like we care." Ryan muttered. Gabriella slapped him. "Ow!"

"Why don't you care?" Gabi asked.

"Sharpay accused me of something that's not true. Shar only believes it because her mom said it was true. She had NEVER thought that before."

"What is it?" Gabi asked.

"Nothing."

"Really, what is it?"

"It's personal."

"OK, whatever." Gabriella said. "You like a girl, don't you?"

"No."

"I bet it's me!" Gabi said, smiling a sly smile.

"If you think that, tell me so I can scream like a girl and stick my head in a toilet and flush it non stop."

"I bet that would be fun. Water getting up your nose, gushing out of your ears and mouth." Jason said.

"Dude! That's gross!" Chad said.

"Not after the first five times." Jason commented, smiling. Everyone near him scooted away from him. "I'm not THAT weird."

"Hi, guys! What's up? Not much, right? I'm excited! So excited! So, so, so excited! I can't wait! Can I tell you? Please, please, please?" Sharpay said, bouncing up and down.

"Sharpay, calm down!" Zeke said. "Once you calm down, you can tell us."

"What did your mother give you more 'advice' on life?" Ryan said sarcastically.

"I'm gonna be mature and ignore that comment."

"Too bad you can't be mature."

"Oh, shut up!" Sharpay said.

Troy rolled his eyes. "Ryan, shut up. Sharpay, go on."

"Thank you. At least SOMEONE here can be mature."

"Surely not you." Ryan muttered.

"Ryan, chill." Zeke said. "Now Shar, what were you saying?"

"Before I was interrupted by an immature person--"

"Hey! You wanna see immature? Look at yourself in the mirror and you'll see immature!" Ryan shouted.

"Oh, shut up! I hate you!"

"Hate makes you ugly. Ooh, too late."

"I'm about to slap you!"

"Go ahead. I dare you to."

"Oh, I will. I will." Sharpay said.

"Oh, please. You couldn't hurt a fly!"

"You know what? I'm glad I'm moving to New York with my mom! I'm glad! Very glad!"

The gang was dumbstruck. Zeke asked. "You're moving? When?"

"In a week."

"A week?" Gabi asked.

"Yes. The sooner, the better. I'm sorry, guys, but some people hate me."

Zeke put his arm around Sharpay. "I don't hate you."

"Ryan does. I'm gonna start packing right now." Sharpay said, walking up the stairs to her room.

Everyone looked at Ryan. "What?"

Troy spoke. "Dude, you know, you could have acted a LITTLE nicer to your sister."

"Half sister."

"OK, whatever. Half sister. Just because she accused you of something weird, doesn't mean you can get mad at her."

"Two can play the game." Ryan said.

"Dude, what Troy is saying, means go apologize to Sharpay." Chad said.

"Why should I?" Ryan asked.

"Why shouldn't you?" Troy answered.

"OK, that was lame." Zeke said. "Well, since Sharpay is about to move, you should apologize so both of you can have fun together."

"Guys."

"Yeah?"

"I don't want Sharpay to move. I don't hate her. But her mother apparently doesn't like me."

"Why not?"

"First the thing . . . And then she told Sharpay something about me and Shar believed it and it's not true."

"Tell her that, dude." Chad said.

"That's the whole reason why we're fighting is because Sharpay thinks I'm lying."

Gabriella asked. "What is Sharpay accusing you of lying about?"

"It's kinda, um, embarrassing."

"Just tell us."

"Do I have to?"

"Please."

"Not saying who, but Miss Anderson thinks I have a crush on one of you girls. And I DON'T."

"OK, fine. Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive on my own feelings."

**(A/N: Sharpay's moving! Wah! Is Ryan positive on his feelings? Will he apologize to Sharpay? Please review and keep reading to find out! -Sarah**

**This is Melissa again! Please review!)**


End file.
